choose to love you
by Uozumi Han
Summary: Di saat Byunghun harus memilih.. Chunjoe. YAOI. Warning inside.


**Choose to Love You**

.

.

.

**_Ga Eul Park Present_**

**_._**

**_ ChunJoe/ByungChan_**

**_._**

**_._**

Chunji POV

Kuteguk lagi gelas berisi cairan merah pekat itu. Entah sudah berapa kali kuulangi. Aku tak peduli. Hatiku sedang kalut saat ini. Memikirkan kejadian hari ini sungguh membuat hatiku seperti diterpa ribuan jarum. Perih.

Kepalaku sakit. Rasanya pusing sekali. Kurebahkan kepalaku yang terasa berat ini ke atas meja bar. Ingin sekali menangis. Namun air mata rasanya sudah tak dapat lagi keluar. Bermaksud untuk menghilangkan ingatanku sejenak di tempat ini. Namun kurasa gagal. Kejadian menyakitkan itu masih saja dapat kuingat dengan baik. Byunghun-ah.

**.**

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Mencoba membiasakannya dengan cahaya yang masuk. Memperhatikan sekeliling. Ini kamarku. Aku bangkit dari posisiku. Argh.. kepalaku sakit. Aku meremas rambutku kuat. Mencoba menahan sakit yang mendera.

"Keras kepala. Berbaringlah!"

Suara mengintrupsi itu memaksaku menoleh ke arah pintu. Sesosok namja tampan baru saja masuk dengan membawa nampan perak.

"Ch!" tak menghiraukan perkataannya. Aku tetap saja dengan posisiku yang telah terduduk. Tetap dengan tangan yang masih memegangi kepala.

Ku rasakan ranjang ini bergetar. Ia duduk tepat di sampingku. Aku tak menatapnya..

"Sudah tahu tidak kuat minum. Kenapa kau ke bar, heum?" Ia membelai poniku lembut. Tak mau terbawa, aku menepisnya kasar.

Autor POV

"Sudah tahu tidak kuat minum. Kenapa kau ke bar, heum?" Namja tampan itu membelai poni Chunji lembut. Tak mau terbawa, Chunji-pun menepisnya kasar.

Namja bernama Lee Byunghun itu tersenyum tipis. Sudut bibirnya tiba-tiba terangkat. Ia menyeringai. Tanda bahaya yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Chunji yang tengah membuang muka. Byunghun tiba-tiba saja menarik tengkuk namja cantik itu dan dengan cepat langsung melumat bibirnya. Tak terima, Chunji memberontak dan berhasil melepaskan morning kiss sepihak itu.

"Ya!" Chunji menyeka bibirnya dengan kasar. Menatap tajam ke arah namja yang tengah tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan di depannya.

Wajah Chunji memerah. Membuat Byunghun tertawa kecil. Lucu. Chunji sangat lucu. Walupun sedang marah.

Bulir bening yang sejak tadi membengkak di pelupuk mata Chunji akhirnya keluar. Chunji menagis. Membuat rasa bersalah kembali membuncang hati Byunghun. Lee Byunghun hanya menatap mata sembab sang kekasih dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hiks.. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Hah?" Chunji memukul-mukul bahu Byunghyun dengan histeris.

"Hiks..Hiks.. Aku benci kau.. Hiks"

Byunghyun membiarkan Chunji memukulinya tanpa berniat menahannya. Membiarkan Chunji meluapkan semua kekesalannya. Ia tahu Chunji tengah terluka saat ini. Terluka karena dirinya.

Merasa tidak tahan lagi melihat keadaan orang yang dicintainya begitu menyedihkan, Byunghun menariknya ke dalam dekapan. Mencoba menenangkan Chunji yang terus saja memberontak.

"Ya! Lepaskan, Babo!" Chunji berteriak histeris.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Tak akan pernah" Byunghun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chunji. Matanya terpejam kuat. Ia benar-benar tak mau kehilangan sosok yang berada dalam dekapannya itu. Gerakan Chunji melemah. Byunghun tahu Chunji sudah lelah.

"Aku mencintaimu" sambung Byunghun lagi.

"Hiks.. Kau bohong! Lalu yeoja itu? Kau anggap kami ini apa? Hiks.." bantah Chunji yang mulai tenang dalam dekapan sang kekasih.

Lee Byunghun membuka matanya, begitupun pelukannya pada Chunji yang makin merenggang.

"Tunanganku" aku namja tampan itu datar.

Mata Chunji membulat sempurna. Chunji mendorong tubuh Byunghun kuat, membuat namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu terpelanting ke lantai. Napasnya memburu. Ia kesal, benci, marah, tapi ia sudah lelah. Lelah karena terus saja menangis. Ia hanya bisa menangis. Namja lemah, pikirnya.

Byunghun bangkit. Ia mengarahkan telapaknya ke wajah Chunji. Menyentuh pipi seputih susu itu lembut. Chunji memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan. Perlahan Byunghun membawanya berbaring. Namja tampan itu kini berada di atas tubuhnya. Byunghun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Chunji selembut mungkin. Tanpa nafsu. Ia ingin membuatnya nyaman. Lee Byunghun menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan. Menunggu reaksi namja di bawahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Chunji membalas ciuman itu. Bahkan Chunji menarik tengkuk untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Perlahan ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas.

Byunghun menggigit pelan bibir Chunji untuk mendapatkan akses ke dalam rongga hangat itu.

"Ahh.." Chunji membuka mulutnya dan dengan sigap, langsung memasukkan lidahnya. Dengan ganas lidahnya bermain di dalam rongga hangat Chunji. Mengajaknya untuk melakukan pertarungan lidah.

"Euhh..hn.. .." Chunji mendesah hebat saat tangan Byunghun turut menjamah bagian 'bawah'nya. Hanya sebentar.

Byunghun kemudian menghentikan aktifitasnya memanjakan adik kecil Chunji dan melepaskan cumbuannya pada Chunji. Membuat Chunji terlihat sedikit kecewa karenanya. Ditatapnya mata sayu Chunji dalam. Menyeka peluh di dahi namjachingunya. Orang yang kemarin ia buat terluka karena memergokinya berciuman dengan seorang yeoja.

Lee Byunghun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Chunji. Membisikan sesuatu.

"Aku mencintaimu" Ia lalu mengecup ujung telinga Chunji. Ciuman yang perlahan turun ke leher putih itu. Menggigitnya kecil dan meninggalkan jejak merah di sana.

"Ahh..Ssshh..Byunghunnie..hh.." Chunji kembali mendesah. Ia menjambak rambut kuat. Ia tak tahan dengan cumbuan pada lehernya. Geli. Ia merasa ingin pipis. Dan sesuatu telah menegang sempurna di bawah selimutnya.

Angin menerpa rambut pirang Chunji dan membuatnya terlihat berkilauan sore ini. Mencari udara segar di taman kota bukanlah hal buruk. Tangan namja manis ini masih setia melingkar di perut datar Byunghun. Bersandar manja pada namjachingu-nya. Byunghun pun tanpa segan membelai lembut pipi sang kekasih. Meski mendapat banyak tatapan jijik dari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan mereka, mereka sama sekali tak peduli.

Lee Byunghun menatap lembut wajah cantik Chunji yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Tersenyum penuh arti. Mungkin heran kenapa seorang namja bisa berwajah secantik itu. Yang membuatnya jatuh sejak awal perjumpaan mereka. Yang membuatnya kini menjadi berbeda dari orang pada umumnya. Menjalin hubungan abnormal.

"Maaf aku menyakitimu!" bisik Byunghun.

Chunji tak menjawab. Meski matanya terpejam, tetapi Byunghun tahu bahwa Chunji masih dapat mendengar semua yang dikatakannya dengan jelas.

"Kau terlalu indah untuk kusakiti" diam.

"Aku tak tahu harus apa saat ini" kembali diam.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu-"

Chunji akhirnya meletakan jari telunjuknya di atas bibir Byunghun. Mengintrupsi untuk diam. Chunji menatap mata sang kekasih yang sendu.

"Kau jangan katakan apapun lagi. Aku tak mau dengar" Chunji memainkan jari-jari mungilnya di wajah namjachingu-nya.

"Bernyanyilah untukku!" sambungnya.

**.**

Byunghun memainkan es batu yang ada di dalam minuman dinginya. Enggan untuk menatap sosok yang berada di sebrangnya. Ia muak sekali. Orang yang menurutnya sudah menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Ya! Oppa, kenapa kau diam saja?" suara manja dari sosok di depannya mengintrupsi Byunghun untuk menghentikan aktifitas konyolnya itu.

Byunghun tak menyahuti perkataan sang Yeoja yang menurutnya memuakkan itu. Ia kembali bermain dengan es batu-nya.

"YA! Oppa!" Yeoja itu berteriak keras. Membuat Byunghun semakin geram.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Oppa! Kau mau kemana?" sang yeoja ikut berdiri.

"Aku ada urusan! Apa kau bisa pulang sendiri?" Byunghun berusaha berkata lembut pada sosok yang kini menyentuh kulit tangannya itu.

"Aniyo! Aku tidak mau pulang" yeoja itu bergelayut manja di tangan .

"YA! Sudah kubilang aku ada urusan! Kalau kau tidak mau pulang, itu bukan urusanku!" Byunghun menghentakkan tangan sang yeoja dan bergegas keluar dari kafe. Ia tak mau pelanggan lain memaki dirinya karena merasa terganggu dengan pertengkaran mereka.

"Oppa!" yeoja itu terus mengikuti Byunghun sampai ke luar kafe.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" namja tampan itu menatap sang Yeoja dengan penuh amarah. Apa dia tidak tahu?

"Kemarin kau baik padaku. Bahkan kau menciumku. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau sangat kasar? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?" yeoja itu berbicara dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aishh.. mengertilah! Aku ada urusan. Sebaiknya kau pulang! Ini sudah malam" Byunghun akhirnya tak tega melihat sosok yang tengah menangis itu. Ia mengelus surai hitam gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Apa kau punya yeojachingu lain? Kau pasti mau menemuinya 'kan?" pipi yeoja itu menggembung. Lucu. Tapi tak selucu saat Chunji melakukan itu.

"Aku tak punya yeojachingu lain." -hanya namjachingu- benak Byunghun.

"Pulanglah, Hyuna! Besok aku akan menemuimu"

Akhirnya, Yeoja bernama Hyuna itu mengangguk dan merelakan pergi. Tidak benar-benar merelakan. Hyuna membuntuti Byunghun.

**.**

Lee Byunghun menyusuri pinggiran kota Seoul dengan berjalan kaki. Kedua telapak tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku jaket. Sesekali ia keluarkan untuk melihat jam di pergelangan kirinya.

Hyuna masih setia membuntuti yang kini berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana bercat coklat pastel. Hyuna bersembunyi di balik mobil yang sedang terparkir dekat sana. Dilihatnya Byunghun menekan bel beberapa kali. Tak lama, sesosok namja manis keluar membukakan pintu. tersenyum ke arah namja itu. Hyuna menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Namja manis itu juga tersenyum. Byunghun menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

Mata Hyuna membelalak ketika tiba-tiba saja Byunghun mencium bibir sang namja. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapaknya agar tidak bersuara. Namja manis itu tertawa dan memukul bahu Byunghun pelan. Mereka berdua akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Hyuna berbalik dan menyenderkan tubuhkan pada badan mobil. Tubuhnya merosot. Ia benar-benar syok dengan apa yang baru saja ia saksikan.

" .. Menyukai namja?" suara Hyuna bergetar. Ia sebenarnya tahu kalau mempunyai kekasih. Tapi ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

'PLAKK'

Byunghun menyeka sudut bibirnya yang dirasa mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Benar-benar memalukan!"

Lee Byunghun tak menatap sedikit pun pada sosok paruh baya di hadapannya. Ia masih sibuk dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan benar-benar menjijikan!" nada bicaranya meninggi. Matanya dipenuhi kilat kebencian.

"Aku mencintainya, Appa!"

'BUAGGHH'

Byunghun tersungkur di hadapan sang Appa. Satu lagi hantaman keras dari sang Appa. Membuat lebam kebiruan pada wajahnya. Byunghun menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Suasana begitu hening dan menegangkan. Bahkan para maid-nya hanya dapat menunduk menyaksikan adegan tersebut. Sang Appa benar-benar terlihat murka kali ini. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya sebuah kekecewaan yang mendalam. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Sama sekali tak habis pikir anak tunggalnya, satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan besarnya, anak dari orang terhormat seperti tuan Lee, adalah seorang gay?

"Aku menolak menikahi Hyuna. Aku hanya mencintai Chunji, Appa" berkata tanpa menatap wajah sang Appa.

'DUAGH'

Byunghun terguling beberapa kali. Tendangan Appanya tepat mengenai uluh hati. Sesak. Byunghun terbatuk. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. namja itu merintih kesakitan.

"Pergilah! Sebelum aku membunuhmu."

Itu ucapan terakhir tuan Lee sebelum ia bergegas meninggalkan anaknya dan tak lama terdengar suara mesin mobil yang melaju.

Para maid menghambur ke arah Byunghun. Seorang maid menghapus jejak darah di pipi tuan mudanya itu . Namun Byunghun menepisnya.

"Tapi kau terluka, Tuan." Ujar maid itu.

"Pergilah! Aku benci kalian semua!"

Lee Byunghun mendudukan tubuhnya. Melingkarkan sejenak tangannya pada kedua lututnya. Bulir bening keluar dari sudut mata yang terpejam. Ia menangis. Bodoh. Dasar bodoh. Byunghun terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu bodoh.

"ARRGGHH..." ia berteriak histeris. Mengacak frustasi rambut dark brown miliknya. Entah sudah seperti apa penampilannya saat ini. Menyedihkan, pikirnya.

**.**

Sekali lagi Chunji menggeser duduknya. Satu jam duduk di tempat ini membuat pantatnya terasa panas dan pegal. Kesal. Ia berdecak. Orang yang menyuruhnya datang kemari satu jam yang lalu tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Menyebalkan. Apa yang dilakukannya, sih? Sampai-sampai membuat namja secantik Chunji menunggu terlalu lama.

Chunji menolehkan kepalanya pada jendela besar di samping kanannya. Gelisah. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Kali ini ia begitu cemas. Chunji mengeluarkan benda kotak dari dalam saku jaketnya. Menyentuh layarnya beberapa kali lalu meletakannya di telinga. Menelpon seseorang.

Tidak aktif. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Diraihnya Chocomilk dingin miliknya yang tinggal setengah itu dan meminumnya.

"Byunghun-ah, sedang apa kau?" gumam Chunji pelan.

"Bersama Yeoja itukah?" Tatapannya sendu kali ini.

**.**

"YA! Aku menunggumu, bodoh! Kenapa kau malah berada disi-"

Chunji menghentikan ucapannya. Tangannya terangkat menutupi mulutnya yang kini terbuka lebar.

" .. K-Kenapa?" Chunji perlahan mendekati sosok yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya itu. Matanya mengeluarkan air. Ia menangis. Miris.

Chunji menghambur ke pelukan sosok itu. Menangis terisak.

"Sshh.." Byunghun merintih saat Chunji tak sengaja menyentuh lukanya.

Chunji segera melepaskan dan kembali menatap namja itu cemas.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Ah, Tunggu sebentar! A-Aku akan mengambilkan kotak P3K untukmu!"

Chunji berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil benda yang diperlukan . Ia juga membawa handuk kecil dan air hangat. Air mata masih terus mengalir di kedua pipinya. Secepat mungkin ia kembali ke hadapan .

Chunji memasukan handuk kecil ke dalam baskom berisi air hangat dan mengusapkannya pada wajah Byunghun dengan perlahan.

Byunghun beberapa kali meringis kesakitan. Membuat Chunji beberapa kali harus menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah kekasihnya. Hatinya hancur mendengar kesakitan dari sang kekasih. Chunji menangis sesenggukan. Namun ia masih setia mengobati namjachingunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Chagi. Sungguh." Byunghun mengusap jejak air di pipi Chunji.

"Jangan bohong, Byunghun! Kau terluka. Hiks.." suara Chunji begitu parau dan tangannya gemetar.

"Akan segera sembuh. Percayalah!" namja bersurai coklat gelap itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chunji dengan lembut. Memaksa Chunji menghentikan kegiatannya.

Chunji menundukan kepalanya dalam. Hatinya sesak. Ia tahu semua ini berkaitan dengannya.

"Janjikan aku satu hal!" Byunghun meraih dagu Chunji untuk menatapnya. Chunji mengangguk.

"Tetaplah di sisiku!" Lee Byunghun mendekatkan kepalanya pada Chunji yang bersimpuh di hadapannya. Matanya terpejam.

"Bibirmu terluka" Chunji menolak halus keinginan Byunghun untuk menciumnya di saat seperti ini.

Byunghun menarik kembali wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku!" Chunji terduduk di hadapan . Menekuk kedua lututnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya disana.

Chunji terisak. Byunghun menekan dadanya sebelum ikut berjongkok di samping Chunji. Sungguh, dadanya masih terasa sakit akibat tendangan keras sang Appa. Namja itu memeluk Chunji dari samping. Mengecup puncuk kepala sang kekasih.

"Sshh! Uljima. Kumohon jangan menangis. kau tahu aku tak pandai menenangkanmu saat menangis." ia mengelus pundak Chunji.

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku, Byunghun! Kau jadi terluka seperti ini. Hiks..hiks"

"Kau menangis seperti ini lebih membuatku terluka. Maka itu, jangan menangis lagi!"

"Byunghun-"

"Bolehkah aku tinggal di sini ?"

Chunji menolehkan kepalanya pada . Menatapnya penuh arti, kemudian menyentuh pipi sang kekasih. menangkup telapak Chunji di wajahnya. Matanya terpejam beberapa saat kemudian kembali terbuka.

"Bibirku sudah tidak sakit lagi" ujar Byunghun pelan lalu memiringkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Chunji.

Chunji memejamkan matanya perlahan. Bibir mereka bertemu. Hangat. Basah. Lembut. Ciuman dengan penuh cinta. Bukan nafsu. Menyalurkan segala kegelisahan masing-masing. Berbicara lewat bahasa kalbu. Berbagi kehangatan di tengah dinginya malam.

Lama. Semakin terlarut. Tak ada yang mau mengakhiri. Sampai Chunji merasakan oksigen di dalam tubuhnya menipis. Tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Chunji melingkarkan tangannya pada leher . memeluk sang namja erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, !" ujarnya tegas.

Byunghun membalas pelukan sang kekasih. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Chunji.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

End


End file.
